Various types of mechanical apparatus and chemical compositions are known for removing clogs formed in drain pipes. In some of these, a mechanical apparatus is provided for engaging and removing the clog-forming material from the drain pipe. In one example, the device includes an elongate, flexible strip sized for insertion into the drain pipe. The strip has a length sufficient so that a distal end will contact the clog. The user may then apply pushing, pulling, twisting, or other force to the strip in an attempt to engage and/or dislodge all or part of the clog. The strip may include barbs or other projections extending from an exterior surface to improve the ability to snag or otherwise engage fibrous material that may be stuck in the drain pipe. Once the fibrous or other clog-forming material is engaged, the device is withdrawn from the drain pipe, bringing the clog-forming material with it.
Other types of devices attempt to dislodge the clog by providing a fluid jet that is directed toward the clog. These devices may be connected to a source of pressurized fluid such as water or air, and may include an elongate member having a channel extending therethrough to direct pressurized fluid toward the location of the clog.
Alternatively, various chemical compositions are known which are adapted to disintegrate or dissolve clogs formed in drain pipes. The chemical compositions are typically provided in containers, and the user simply pours the chemical composition from the container into an inlet of the drain. An exemplary arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,491 to Kiplinger, which includes a tube insertable into a drain for dispensing a chemical composition under the force of gravity.
While the above-noted mechanical and chemical approaches have met with some success, there is still a need for devices which more quickly and efficiently eliminate clogs from drain pipes.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale and that the disclosed embodiments are sometimes illustrated diagrammatically and in partial views. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the disclosed methods and apparatuses or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that this disclosure is not limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.